He's Our You transcript
---- Episode 10 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Greg Yaitanes ---- Act 1 - Chickens clucking. card: Tikrit, Iraq man drags a boy outside. MAN: a boy alongside him. Come on! You are not a child anymore. Act like a man. You must kill one. toward a chicken coop. BOY: sadly at the chickens. Hesitantly: I...I don't want to. MAN: Sternly You will do as your father asks. BOY: No! MAN: Listen to what I'm telling you! Come on, kill one of them! You will stay outside until you do! man leaves the boy standing in front of the chicken coop with knife in hand. A smaller boy approaches from behind, lays a hand on the larger boy's shoulder. They look at each other. The smaller boy opens his hand to reveal a handful of chicken feed. The smaller boy enters the coop and lays the feed on the ground in front of him. A bird approaches, which the boy lifts into his arms. The boy snaps the bird's neck while the other boy looks on wincing. The smaller boy brings the bird out of the coop and offers it to the larger boy, who takes it. The man approaches the pair again. MAN: the larger boy Good for you. You did it. BOY: It wasn't me. MAN: Well, at least one of you will be a man. approaches and bends down to look the smaller boy in the eyes. MAN: Well done, Sayid. ---- - Sayid is locked in the DHARMA cell. Young Ben enters the nearby surveillance room, where Phil sits watching the monitors. YOUNG BEN: Hey Phil. PHIL: Hey. YOUNG BEN: I brought another sandwich for him. Chicken salad this time. PHIL: Yeah, I don't think it's the menu. He's not eating. Save yourself the trouble kid. YOUNG BEN: But Horace told me to. PHIL: Why does he care so much? That guy's a hostile. YOUNG BEN: That doesn't mean he's not hungry. PHIL: Whatever. Ben enters the room where Sayid is imprisoned. YOUNG BEN: Brought you a sandwich. And a book. I read it twice. It's good. SAYID: the food and book. Thank you. YOUNG BEN: Did Richard send you? turns to look at young Ben. Richard. He's your leader, right? looks up towards the surveillance camera and makes a small nod in its direction. It's just a camera. They can see, but they can't hear. Four years ago I ran away into the jungle and Richard found me. I said I wanted to leave. That I wanted to join you. So I've been patient. And if you're patient too, I think I can help you. Act 2 Card: Moscow - A man rushes in through a doorway, frantically dropping his bags and shutting the door behind him. He scrambles along hallway into a room, whose door he deadbolts upon entering. He briefly stops to listen at the door. When he hears banging noises coming from outside the room, he rushes to a large wooden cabinet and begins emptying it of its contents. A safe is revealed inside. The banging noises continue as the man enters the combination and opens the safe. Suddenly, the room’s door bursts open and Sayid appears, holding a gun, which he points at the man. MAN 2: speaking Russian to Sayid Подожди! Подожди! Подожди, не стреляй! Триста или четыреста тысяч евро. Они все твои. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Hold on! Hold on! Hold on, don't shoot! Three or four hundred thousand euros. It's all yours out a large wad of cash in Sayid's direction. Please, pleasе. shoots him. ---- Sayid walks down the street toward a gated lot, which he enters. A man in a black coat and hat stands beside an old car. The man turns around and is revealed to be Ben. BEN: How'd it go? SAYID: He tried to bribe me. It didn’t work. BEN: Of course it didn't. SAYID: Where to now? BEN: Contemplates. Nowhere. You're done. SAYID: Incredulous What do you mean I'm done? BEN: We're done. Andropov was the last one. You've taken care of everyone who posed a threat to your friends. Smiling It's been a pleasure working with you, Sayid. starts to leave. SAYID: Indignant So that's it? I killed all those people for you, and now you're just walking away? BEN: You didn't kill them for me, Sayid. You're the one that asked for their names. There's no one else in Widmore's organization that we need to go after. Congratulations! Mission accomplished! to leave again. SAYID: Quietly What do I do now? BEN: I suppose you should go live your life. You're free, Sayid. leaves. ---- - Sayid sits in the DHARMA cell. The cell is unlocked and Horace and Radzinsky enter. Horace holds a large pair of clippers. HORACE: Put out your hands. Come on. extends his arms. Horace uses the clippers to remove the bonds from Sayid's wrists. SAYID: Thank you. HORACE: It's nice to finally hear your voice. I'm Horace. does not respond. HORACE: Now's the part where you tell me your name. Waits. I need you to tell me what you were doing out in that jungle. RADZINSKY: Ask him about the model. HORACE: Radzinsky! I got this. Sayid Those handcuffs...are you having some kind of problem with your people? Because either you're in some kind of disagreement, which makes me want to help you, or you're a spy, trying to infiltrate us. So which is it? still does not respond. HORACE: Okay. I'm gonna give you an hour to decide whether you want to talk to me. But if you decide you don’t want to, then I'm gonna have to take this to the next level. ---- walks into his kitchen, notices bacon frying unattended on the stove. He sees Juliet standing by their picture window, staring out. He moves the bacon. SAWYER: I think your bacon's ready. JULIET: Occupied Hmm. I forgot. SAWYER: What's on the TV? out, sees Kate and Jack walk by. Ah. JULIET: Quietly It's over, isn't it? SAWYER: What's over? JULIET: This. Us. Playing house. All of it. I never actually thought they'd come back. SAWYER: So they're back! Nothing's changed. JULIET: What if Sayid tells them who he is? SAWYER: Sayid ain't sayin' nothin'. Reassuringly Hey. I got this under control. at door. Sawyer opens it. SAWYER: Horace Mornin' H. HORACE: Jim. SAWYER: What's up? HORACE: Juliet Juliet. JULIET: Horace. HORACE: Sawyer I just spoke to the prisoner. We have a problem. SAWYER: glancing at Juliet Why, what'd he say? HORACE: Nothing. Which is what worries me. We need to find out why he violated the truce. Why the hell he would come into our territory. I'm just going to have to have Oldham do his thing on him. SAWYER: That psychopath? No way! HORACE: What choice do I have? SAWYER: Just let me have a go at him alone. HORACE: Be my guest, but I'm telling you, man, he is not gonna talk. SAWYER: Oh, he'll talk to me. ---- enters the surveillance room. PHIL: Mr. LaFleur! SAWYER: Take your lunch Phil. PHIL: You going back there alone? SAWYER: slowly Take your lunch, Phil. the room where Sayid is imprisoned. SAWYER: Concerned How you doin'? SAYID: Drily A twelve-year-old Ben Linus brought me a chicken salad sandwich. How do you think I'm doing? SAWYER: Sarcastically Sweet kid, huh? SAYID: How can you live with him here? SAWYER: 'Cause I ain't got a choice. SAYID: Is that so? SAWYER: Let's see how you feel after three years of livin' in the seventies. Lucky for you, I spent that time gettin' myself into a position to save your ass. and enters the cell. I'm sorry, Sayid. butts Sayid. SAYID: What are you doing?! SAWYER: When I tell them I got your confession I need them to believe that you didn't give it up easy. SAYID: What confession? SAWYER: We're gonna say you were trying to defect. You're gonna offer some intel on the others in exchange for living with us. SAYID: And why in God's name would I want to do that? SAWYER: What the hell else am I supposed to do with you? SAYID: Let me go! SAWYER: And then what? I can’t just let you go! SAYID: Why not? SAWYER: 'Cause these people trust me! I've built a life here – and a pretty good one. I let you go, all that goes away. So you got yourself a choice, Chief. Either you cooperate and join the party in Dharmaville, or you're on your own. SAYID: Then I guess I'm on my own. Act 3 the cafeteria, Hurley brings food to Jack and Kate's table. HURLEY: Fresh off the griddle. And don't forget to try the dipping sauces. They really bring out the ham. JACK: Thanks, Hurley. HURLEY: So... sighs What's going on with Sayid? JACK: Don't know anything yet. KATE: What do you mean, you don't know anything? I thought you were at Sawyer's last night. What did he tell you? JACK: He told me to leave him alone and let him do his job. HURLEY: And you're going to? KATE: I'll talk to Juliet, see what she can tell me. HURLEY: Well, if Sawyer didn't tell you anything, why would Juliet? KATE: Well, why wouldn't she? HURLEY: 'Cause they're together. KATE: What do you mean, they're together? HURLEY: "Together" as... They live together. Like, not as roommates. You know, "together" like you guys were. I thought it was kind of obvious. I mean, who couldn't see that comin'? JACK: Hurley. HURLEY: Well, I guess I better... Go make some more waffles. KATE: Did you know? JACK: Yeah. KATE: Hmm. ---- Sayid's cell room, Roger Linus enters with a mop and a bucket. He begins mopping the floor whilst looking at Sayid. ROGER: You know what I can't figure out? Is how the hell you got caught. You hostiles are supposed to be the kings of the jungle. And how dumb are you that you got captured by these idiots? laughs SAYID: And yet you're the one who mops up after them. ROGER: Yeah, well... We'll see how cute you are once Oldham gets done with you, pal. clatters. Ben enters with a sandwich and stops when he sees his father. ROGER: What the hell are you doing here? YOUNG BEN: sharply I was bringing you a sandwich. ROGER: A sandwich? scoffs. ROGER: You never made me a sandwich in your life. YOUNG BEN: Yeah, well... I-I made one for myself... ROGER: Uh-huh. YOUNG BEN: So... So I just thought that I'd bring you-- ROGER: Oh, yeah? You just... grabs Ben by the arm. YOUNG BEN: gasps Dad, don't! ROGER: Don't you lie to me. What are you doin' down here? pushes Ben into the bars of Sayid's cell. ROGER: You made this sandwich for him, didn't you? Hmm? YOUNG BEN: breaks Yes. ROGER: Who told you to do that? YOUNG BEN: Nobody. ROGER: whispers Nobody? YOUNG BEN: I just thought that-- ROGER: You "just thought," huh? Go home. him. YOUNG BEN: cries ROGER: Go on. I'll tell you what to think. leaves. Roger looks at Sayid, then throws the plate and sandwich at the wall. He slams the door as he leaves. ---- - At a "Build Our World" worksite, Sayid picks up some lengths of timber and carried them to a shed. card: Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic the shed, Sayid senses someone behind him and turns around. It is Ben. SAYID: How did you find me? BEN: I looked. SAYID: What do you want, Ben? BEN: John Locke is dead. I think he was murdered. SAYID: Why would anyone kill him? BEN: I'd say it was retribution for the work you and I have been doing. So you're in danger, Sayid. If I can find you, so can the people that found Locke. The same people who, even as we speak, are sitting outside Hugo's mental institution. SAYID: They're watching him? BEN: A man in a sedan has been there all week, just waiting... presumably for you or me to show our faces. SAYID: And that's why you're here? You actually came all this way to suggest that I kill this man? BEN: You don't want to? SAYID: What makes you think I want to? BEN: Because, Sayid... to put it simply, you're capable of things that most other men aren't. Every choice you've made in your life, whether it was to murder or to torture, it hasn't really been a choice at all, has it? It's in your nature. It's what you are. You're a killer, Sayid. SAYID: I'm not what you think I am. I don't like killing. BEN: Well, then I apologize. I was mistaken about you. ---- - Sawyer, Phil, Radzinsky and two unnamed DHARMA members enter the jail room. Sawyer unlocks the cell and approaches Sayid. SAWYER: Sayid All right, last chance. You got anything to say? does not reply. Sawyer sighs and shocks him. Sayid drops to the floor. SAWYER: sighs Take him to Oldham. other members enter the cell and handcuff Sayid. ---- DHARMA van pulls up in the jungle. Phil, Radzinsky, Horace and Sawyer exit, while pulling out a handcuffed Sayid. They all walk towards a tent. A phonograph is playing a record. jazz playing on phonograph) WOMAN: # I can't give you # # anything # # but love # # baby # # that's the only thing # # I've plenty of # HORACE: Oldham. baby # HORACE: Hey, man. Are we ready? dream a while, scheme a while # # you're sure to find # # happiness # # and I guess-- # man steps out of the tent and takes the needle off of the record. SAYID: Sawyer voice Who is that man? SAWYER: voice He's our you. approaches Sayid and drops an unknown liquid onto a sugar cube. He attempts to put the cube in Sayid's mouth, but he turns away. OLDHAM: Better put him in the restraints. and Phil drag Sayid over to some restraints attached to some trees and strap him in. OLDHAM: Sayid Don't worry. They're for your protection. There are side effects to what I'm giving you. Phil Open his mouth. and Phil grap Sayid's head and force his mouth open. PHIL: Open up. inserts the sugar cube. Radzinsky and Phil quickly shut his mouth and hold it shut. OLDHAM: Sayid Don't be afraid. Just turn your mind off. Let it take effect. and Phil let go of Sayid. Sayid rushes forward to Oldham, but is held back by the restraints. OLDHAM: Sayid It's beyond your control, so fighting it is a poor use of your energies. You see, whether you struggle or not, one thing's for sure, friend. You will tell us the truth. Act 4 - A familiar scene at the Long Beach Marina. Sun is holding Ben at gun point. BEN: Sun There's somebody--somebody here in Los Angeles. Let me take you to them. SUN: Who? BEN: The same person that's gonna show us how to get back to the island. KATE: Is that what this is about? This is insane. You are all crazy. BEN: Sayid, where are you going? retreats to her car and drives away. Sayid turns away. Car door closes, engine starts. SAYID: I don't want any part of this. sqealing. SAYID: at Ben And if I see you again, it'll be extremely unpleasant for us both. walks away. ---- is sipping a whisky in a bar. SAYID: Ahh. WOMAN: Do you have a menu? BARTENDER: There you go. Sayid Sir? Another MacCutcheon? SAYID: Please. WOMAN: woman is Ilana What's that run you? SAYID: Excuse me? ILANA: That scotch. What's a glass of that run you? SAYID: Whatever it is, it's worth it. sips his drink. ILANA: I don't understand why someone would pay 120 bucks for a glass of anything. SAYID: If you knew what my drink cost, why did you ask me? ILANA: Same reason I'm eating my dinner here instead of a table. the bartender I'll have the rib eye, bloody. BARTENDER: Yes, ma'am. Rib eye, bloody. conversations. SAYID: Are you a professional? ILANA: A professional what? You think I'm a prostitute? Mm. I'm not a professional anything. I just... Thought you looked sad. I like sad men. SAYID: I'm sorry to hear that. moves closer to Sayid. ILANA: So... Other than drinking alone at bars...what do you do? For a living. SAYID: I'm between jobs at the moment. sips his drink. ILANA: So what did you do? SAYID: The only thing I was ever good at. ILANA: Then why did you quit? SAYID: I'm trying to change. ILANA: I know why you're sad now. SAYID: Do you? ILANA: When you are that good at something, there are always going to be people who tempt you into staying the same. SAYID: And how do you know so much about temptation? ILANA: Buy me a glass of that scotch, and I'll tell you. ---- - Sayid stares blankly into the sky. HORACE: Sayid Hello there. Hello? hears Horace and turns to look at him. OLDHAM: I'm going to ask you a few questions. I want you to relax and answer them truthfully... Not that you'll have any choice about it. What is your name? SAYID: drugged Sayid. Sayid Jarrah. OLDHAM: All right, Sayid. Why were you in handcuffs when we found you? SAYID: Because...because I am a bad man. OLDHAM: Were you running away from your people? SAYID: What people? OLDHAM: The hostiles. SAYID: I am not a hostile. HORACE: Then where did you come from, Sayid? SAYID: I came on a plane. OLDHAM: What plane? SAYID: Ajira flight 3-1-6. And that's how I returned to the island. OLDHAM: "Returned"? You've been here before? SAYID: Oh, yes. The first time, I was on Oceanic flight 8-1-5. It crashed. I was here for a hundred days. Then I left. Ask Sawyer. OLDHAM: Who's "Sawyer"? RADZINSKY: Who cares?! None of this matters. Ask him about the Flame. HORACE: Radzinsky Quiet. OLDHAM: What do you know about our stations here? SAYID: I know the Flame was a communication station. The Pearl was to observe other stations. The Swan was to study electromagnetism. But, of course, that was before the incident-- RADZINSKY: Interrupting The Swan?! How could he know what we were gonna name it? We haven't even built it yet! I told you! He saw the model! You see?! He is a spy! HORACE: Radzinsky Hey! RADZINSKY: I knew it! HORACE: Radzinsky! I'm not gonna tell you again. Cool it. SAYID: everyone You're all going to die, you know. HORACE: Sayid What? SAYID: You're going to be killed. HORACE: How exactly would you know this, Sayid? SAYID: Because I am from the future. OLDHAM: Horace Maybe I should've used half a dropper. Oops. begins to laugh uncontrollably. SAYID: You... You used exactly enough. continues to laugh. ---- the Motor Pool, Juliet is showing Kate around. JULIET: Bench grinder, lube equipment, drill press over here. Plugs, bearings, sockets, ratchets here. How are you with a flat four engine? You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? KATE: No, not really. JULIET: It's okay. Jack told you about us... KATE: No. Hurley, actually. JULIET: It's kind of a relief, actually. I wasn't quite sure how to do it without it sounding like I was telling you to stay away. KATE: It's fine. DHARMA van containing Sayid returns to the Barracks. Everyone gets out. Kate and Juliet look on, concerned. Sayid and Sawyer look back towards them. ---- group of DHARMA members are gathered inside a house. HORACE: everyone All right... What do we do with him? RADZINSKY: We kill him. SAWYER: Hold on a second. We're not killing anyone, right? HORACE: He violated the truce. What do you think they would do if they caught one of us? SAWYER: Since when did we start acting like them? We're civilized. HOACE: Yes, we are. We have a rule of law. And we've given him every opportunity to defend himself. RADZINSKY: Blah, blah, blah. Need I remind you, this man's seen things? He knows things. There's nothing to talk about. He's a spy. SAWYER: You sure about that, Stu? He was trying to escape from the hostiles. He obviously has problems with his people. RADZINSKY: Yeah, and sharing our secrets are the quickest way for him to solve those problems. HOACE: Okay, I'm gonna need a little more time to consider. RADZINSKY: scoffs Consider? I mean, the longer he's among us, the--the more danger we're in. SAWYER: I can talk to him, Horace. I just need more time. RADZINSKY: Interrupting No, you had your chance, LaFleur! SAWYER: Why are we on your clock, Radzinsky? RADZINSKY: Horace, you've got to call for a vote. sighs Either we make a decision, or I call Ann Arbor...and they make it for us. AMY: Radzinsky's right. Horace, please... fussing. AMY: I can't... I can't sleep with one eye open. We have a baby now. We have to think about Ethan. We have to think about all the children here. How are we going to feel safe with this man around? I don't know what he's up to, but we can't keep him here. We have no choice. sighs. HORACE: Okay. Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Radzinsky's solution, raise your hand. in the room raises their hand, except Sawyer. RADZINSKY: Sawyer LaFleur? turns to Sawyer. HORACE: I would really like to say it's unanimous. looks over at Radzinsky. He then reluctantly raises his hand. Act 5 - Sayid and Ilana burst into a room while kissing. ILANA: Mmm. Just for the record, I really was just there for dinner. SAYID: Are you afraid I'll get the wrong idea? chuckles. SAYID: Mmm. jumps onto the bed. ILANA: I think it's too late for that. holds Ilana's leg. ILANA: Take it off. sighs. starts to unzip Ilana's boot. She suddenly kicks him in the face twice and throws him onto the bed, elbowing him in the face and pulling a gun on him before he can fight back. ILANA: You so much as flinch, and you're dead. SAYID: So who are you? ILANA: You asked me earlier if I was a professional. I am a professional. I was hired to bring you to Guam. SAYID: Who hired you? ILANA: The family of Peter Avellino--the man you killed in cold blood last year on a golf course in the Seychelles. SAYID: You're a bounty hunter? ILANA: Doesn't matter what I am. You're going to answer for what you've done. ---- - Sawyer unlocks Sayid's cell and enters. Sayid is sat on the bed. SAWYER: Sayid Hit me in the face. SAYID: chuckles What? SAWYER: Go on. You owe me one anyway, so make it a good one. jangle. SAWYER: Then I want you to take these keys out of my pocket and let yourself out. The guard outside is Phil. He's a dimwit, so I reckon you can get his gun before he even realizes you're out. Just promise me you won't shoot him. SAYID: I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine right here. SAWYER: They're gonna kill you. They just took a vote. Even the new mom wants you dead. SAYID: I'm going to stay here, James. SAWYER: This morning, you were begging me to let you go. Why would you change your-- SAYID: Interrupting Because...when I woke up in the jungle and I realized I was back on this island...I felt there was no purpose to it. But now I know exactly why I'm here. SAWYER: To get shot? Then what? You're out of your mind. sighs, then leaves the cell, locking it behind him. ---- returns home, but changes his mind on the doorstep and walks across to Kate's house. He knocks and she answers. SAWYER: Hey. KATE: Hi. SAWYER: Why'd you come back? KATE: What? SAWYER: Sayid just filled my ear full of some crap about his damn purpose, and I wanna know... Why'd y'all come back? KATE: Uh... SAWYER: Why, Kate? KATE: I don't know why everyone else came back. I just know why I did. are interruptted by the sound of a speeding van. Sawyer turns around to see a burning DHARMA van speeding through some fences. It crashes into a house. SAWYER: What? What the hell?! and Kate run to the scene and start to help in tackling the blaze. A woman smashes the window and jumps from it. blaring. KATE: Are you ok? shouting indistinctly. Sawyer runs to a water tank and turns the valve. SAWYER: Craig! Grab a wrench, open those valves. Get the hoses going. MAN: Okay. assists a woman as she climbs out of the window. People shouting. The fuel tank on the van explodes. WOMAN: Aah! SAWYER: Erin, grab the fire gear! Bill, go help Craig. runs to the scene. JACK: Sawyer What the hell happened? SAWYER: Three years--no burning buses. Y'all are back for one day... Get on that hose. runs to the scene and grabs a hose. Jack grabs a hose and sprays it on the fire. SAWYER: Man this hose! MAN: Push it out! SAWYER: walkie All security! All security! This is LaFleur! We have a fire! Everyone get to building 15 now! hears the call in the Security Office. PHIL: walkie Roger that. I'm on my way. grabs a gun and exits the Security Office. A hooded figure sneaks into the office and walks into the cell room. Sayid is standing at the bars, hands crossed. SAYID: hooded figure What happened to your glasses? figure is young Ben. YOUNG BEN: My dad. SAYID: For bringing me the sandwich? I know. My father was a hard man as well. YOUNG BEN: breaks I really hate it here. If I let you out...will you take me with you, to your people? SAYID: Yes, Ben, I will. That's why I'm here. Act 6 - At Los Angeles International Airport. TANNOY: Attention, passengers. Ajira Airways flight 3-16 to Honolulu and Guam... is being walked through the airport, handcuffed, by Ilana. Sayid spots Hurley at the check-in counter. SAYID: Are you sure we're going to Guam? ILANA: Where else would we be going? continue to walk. Sayid notices Jack approaching Hurley, and then Kate sat on the seats. Indistinct conversations. SAYID: Can I ask you a favor? Can we get the next plane? ILANA: Why? SAYID: I'm very superstitious when it comes to flying. ILANA: I'll buy you a rabbit's foot at the gift shop. This is the plane we're taking. ---- and Ilana are on the plane, before take off. He spots Sun a few rows back. ILANA: Sorry about the handcuffs, but at least we're in business. boards the plane. BEN: Hold up! Wait, please! Thank you for not closing it. stares at Ben, clearly surprised. Ben glaces back. HURLEY: What's he doing here?! No, no, he can't come! JACK: Hurley, hey, if you want to get back, this is how it's gonna have to be. SAYID: Ilana Are you working for Benjamin Linus? ILANA: What? SAYID: Are you working for him? ILANA: Who's Benjamin Linus? SAYID: He's a liar, a manipulator...a man who allowed his own daughter to be murdered to save himself... A monster responsible for nothing short of genocide. ILANA: Why would I work for somebody like that? SAYID: I did. ---- - Back at the Barracks, young Ben unlocks the cell door and frees Sayid. ---- run through the jungle, but get caught in the headlights of an on-coming DHARMA van. Ben trips and falls. YOUNG BEN: Whoa! Aah! SAYID: Hide! van stops. Engine turns off. The driver steps out with a flash light and a gun. The driver is Jin. SAYID: Jin? JIN: sighs Sayid. What are you doing here? How did you get out? SAYID: Sawyer let me go. They were going to kill me. JIN: What? Static. PHIL: walkie Attention. The prisoner escaped. The hostile is no longer in custody. Be on the lookout. He could be armed. SAYID: They don't know he released me. Please, Jin, I need to keep moving. JIN: Okay. Let me talk to him first. the walkie LaFleur, it's Jin here. Come in. anyone on the walkie can respond, Sayid grabs Jin and throws him to the floor. Then he hits him in the face, knocking him unconscious. YOUNG BEN: Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that? picks up Jin's gun. YOUNG BEN: Come on. We better go. He called LaFleur. SAYID: You were right about me. YOUNG BEN: What? SAYID: I am a killer. looks up and shoots young Ben in the chest once. Ben falls to the floor instantly. Sayid lowers the gun and wipes a tear, then he runs into the jungle, leaving Ben for dead. de:5.10 Deswegen bin ich hier/Transkription Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5